Unstable
by teesloverB01
Summary: When Robin is found after having gone M.I.A a few days ago, the team and, of course, the League are relieved. Turns out a mysterious scientist was experimenting on him the whole time. What exactly are the repercussions of this? A Robin with powers fic.


A/N: A Robin has powers story! I can never find too many of these and ones I do find, Robin has like a bajillion of them or it makes him far superior. Which is annoying. So this my version, and I do hope you like it.

By the way, if the _italics_ aren't in "quotes", they are _flashbacks._

Disclaimer: If I happened to own Young Justice, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it, but rather making actual episodes about it…. So obviously I'm not good enough to own such a show.

* * *

The first time Robin woke up, everything hurt. Especially his head. It wasn't like searing pain that made you wish you could just drop dead. No, it was more like a dull, throbbing pain. One that if you didn't focus on it so much, you might forget it was ever there. But Robin saw nothing and no one in this world, so what else could he focus on but the pain? He did, however, find it a little odd that it was so very empty here, so very quiet, and so… white.

Wait, hold on, white? No, no, it was just fog. Where the hell was he?

Robin took a deep breath and calmed his nerves, before he even had a chance to freak out. He suddenly found something more important to concentrate on His mind felt hazy as he stood up, nearly falling over. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, color breaking through the white.

He was wrong, the world wasn't blank and foggy, that was just him. His vision must've needed a little time to get used to the light… Hang on, where was that light coming from? Robin's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way of a car that came speeding down the road, honking all the way.

The loud sound seemed to break his stupor and clear a pathway in his clouded mind. Now that he could think clearly, Robin took in his surroundings. He was standing in the dirt, leaves and twigs were scattered on the floor… he was in the woods. But where exactly?

He put his hand up to his ear, expecting to find his com link, but there was nothing there. He tried for his utility belt, but that was gone, too. In fact, all of his gadgets were nowhere to be found. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his civvies, but that didn't really help at the moment. Unless he had his cell phone… Nope, missing, too. _Well, I guess the walk could help clear my mind. _

Following the car that almost ran him over, Robin trudged along the side of the road, trying to remember something, anything, that could help clue him in on his location. The last thing he could recall was that the team was about to board the bioship after a successful mission, when something exploded and there was screaming and he felt a literal shock to his system, then nothing. But didn't that happen just yesterday? It was Bialya all over again, though, he doubted it had been six months.

After walking for a couple miles, he finally found a pay phone near a gas station. Making a collect call to the Wayne household, Robin relaxed a little bit knowing Bruce could help fill in the blanks.

"Hello? Wayne residence." A voice answered, which he figured belonged to Alfred, but it sounded uncharacteristically distressed and exhausted.

"Alfred?" His voice sounded foreign to him, small and timid. It made him sound like a little boy.

"This is he. May I ask who's calling?"

Robin cleared his throat before speaking again. "It's me, Dick. Umm, is-"

He was cut off by a gasp on the other side. "Master Richard?! Where are you? Master Bruce has been worried sick!"

Ok, maybe it's been longer than he thought. "I don't know. I'm at a Kingston gas station somewhere along the side of the woods. I mean, I think I'm still in Rhode Island, not so sure if it's still Happy Harbor. Alfred, what happened? I can't remember anything."

"Don't go anywhere, Master Richard, I'll notify Master Bruce and your team right away."

Robin heard footsteps running away from the phone, figuring Alfred must've left it off its cradle, not hanging up on him. Robin did the same with the payphone, letting it dangle from its cord. If he kept it connected, it'd be easier to triangulate his location.

A couple minutes later, a foreign thought and female voice resonated in his head. "_Robin, is that really you?" _

"_M'gann? Yeah, it's me. Coming to get me?" _If she was able to find him, they must not be too far away; he was still in the Martian's range.

"_Oh, you're ok! You haven't moved from the phone, right? We'll be there in two minutes!" _

Leaning on the pole, Robin waited. True to her word, the bioship came into view two minutes later. As it landed and the hatch opened, Robin saw the concerned, but relieved expressions of the team and Batman. He couldn't really see Bruce's face, he had his cowl on, but it probably looked like everyone else's.

He walked towards them, a smile spreading across his face, before pain started to creep its way into his brain. He dropped to his knees, groaning and clutching his head. It suddenly felt like his body was burning, even though it was around 50 degrees out. He heard someone scream. Wait, was that coming from him? Then he heard Kaldur shouting a command, something about calling ahead to get the med bay ready? He felt someone's arms catch him before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The second time Robin woke up, he saw white light. Then, as the glare subsided, his eyes focused on the people surrounding him. They were saying something he couldn't quite make out. He tried to sit up to hear and see better, but his arms were being held down to something hard. A cold, steel, operating table. A man then turned and whispered something, grabbing a syringe. _Third time's the charm?_

He felt a hand grab his arm roughly, then a large needle was inserted into the crook of his elbow. At first, it felt like his whole body was convulsing, then it felt as if he was tearing his own insides out. The pain was excruciating. And then, as fast as it had come, the pain was gone. The feeling after was… peaceful. Euphoric, even. He heard a long, flat, beeping tone in the background, before his eyes fluttered closed.

_We're losing him, give me 10 CCs of adrenaline! He's still out, charge the defibrillator to 300! Clear!_

Robin shot straight up with a gasp, breathing hard. He blinked a few times, a familiar figure sitting close becoming clear. "Bruce?"

"Dick?" The Dark Knight, still in his suit, rushed forward, pulling the other in close. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Nope, you're still stuck with me." They both laughed and Bruce let go, giving Dick the once-over twice. "What happened? I just have these huge gaps in my memory."

"When we came to find you, you were walking up to us, but suddenly passed out. Let me get the team in here and maybe we can help piece it all together." He handed Dick his sunglasses and allowed him to sit up before leaving to get everyone else.

"Robin!" M'gann shouted, with both her and Artemis tackling him with hugs.

"It's good to see you are all right, my friend." Kaldur put his hand on Robin's shoulder, a smile gracing his features. Conner did the same, even draping his arm around the smaller boy.

Wally came in last, his eyes lighting up with happiness at seeing his best friend. He ran up and gave Robin a tight hug, a tear escaping from his eye. "Thank God you're not dead."

"Nice to know you had so much faith in me." Robin said sarcastically, breaking away from the redhead.

"Before we found you, what's the last thing you can remember?" Batman's gruff voice interjected, bringing everyone's attention back to the problem.

"Umm…" The boy closed his eyes, massaging one side of his head, as if that would help. "We were investigating some lab scientist whose experiments and team suddenly went underground or something and some stuff exploding and that's it."

"That's all?" Wally exchanged glances with the rest of the team. "Rob, that was 4 days ago."

"Four days? What did I do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But, dude, we found you. Let's try to not focus on the negative right now."

"Wally, I can't just let it go. I mean, what if there's something seriously wrong with me?"

"I didn't say you had to let it go. Just… don't make it your priority right now. We'll figure it out, all of us, together. We just got you back, I think we need a little celebration."

"Go. He's right, don't worry about it right now." Batman agreed, sending his ward off with his friends. "I'll inform you of anything I find."

Robin sighed, giving in to their request. "Ok, what'd you guys have in mind?"

"Oh, you can try out this new recipe one of my friends gave me! By the way, what exactly is haggis?" M'gann squealed, before frowning at her teammates disgusted faces. "What? Or we could go out for pizza?"

"I second that!" Wally yelled, racing out of the med-bay as the rest of them followed.

Once they had all gone, Batman pulled up a communication link to Superman. When the rest of the League found out Robin was safe, they all wanted to find him, but were persuaded not to. However, Batman had had to promise to keep them informed on the situation.

"But he's all right? Still the same Boy Wonder?" Superman inquired.

"Yes, but something's up, Clark. His vitals are good and he doesn't have any visible injuries. Physically, he's in perfect health."

"So then what's the problem?"

"He passed out screaming when we found him. What could have caused that? And those four days. What could he have done?"

* * *

A/N: I know, it's a little OOC, huh? I don't know how to react to this, I'll be honest. But hopefully, it wasn't too bad.

Review please! I could use a little help and feedback. A lot of it. :) Thanks!


End file.
